civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany (1848) (Frederich Wilhelm I)
Germany led by Frederich Wilhelm I is a custom civilization by Zwei833, with contributions from bernie14, Jamforce, Gatoutak... This is a alternate history civilization which assumes that the German Revolution in 1848-1849 is success and a unified German Empire is established according to the Frankfurt Constitution. And King Frederick William IV of Prussia become Frederick William I, the Emperor of the Germans(Kaiser der Deutschen). This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Germany The Empire of the German Nation (German: Reich Deutscher Nation, Polish: Imperium Narodu Niemieckiego, Czech: Říše německého národa) is the official successor state to the German Confederation, but in a larger political sense, the Kingdoms of Prussia and Austria. Formed out of German nationalism in the mid-1800's, the superstate finally unified the Germanic peoples under an elective constitutional monarchy, similar to that of the Holy Roman Empire's system of Prince-Electors combined with democratic and libertarian freedoms similar to both Britain and the United States. Frederich Wilhelm I Frederich Wilhelm I, also known as King Frederich Wilhelm IV of Prussia, the eldest son and successor of Frederick William III of Prussia, reigned as King of Prussia from 1840 to 1861 and Emperor of the Germans from 1848 to 1861. Also referred to as the "romanticist on the throne", he is best remembered for the many buildings he had constructed in Berlin and Potsdam, as well as for the completion of the Gothic Cologne cathedral. In politics, he had been a conservative but turn into a liberalist and nationalist during the revolution of 1848, and in he 1849 accepted the title of Emperor of the Germans offered by the Frankfurt Parliament Dawn of Man "Placeholder Placeholder Introduction: "Placeholder" Introduction: "Placeholder" Defeat: "Placeholder" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Apply the Frankfurt Constitution - Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Germany (Frederich Wilhelm I) * May only be enacted after Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * - Rewards: * - Found the Order of the White Eagle It gives us the greatest pleasure to formally acknowledge those of our realm who are of the highest order. Henceforth, these men and women shall be known as Knights of the Order of the White Eagle. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Saxony * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance/Enlightenment Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive Golden Age Points whenever a Great Person is born Animal Tossing It is time to test our strength, and to engage in the annual animal tossing competition. No doubt we shall make short work of our fellow competitors and, in doing so, impress upon the people. Option 1: '''Let us test our strength by tossing (random small animal) * All cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 5 turns '''Option 2: '''We shall show our strength by tossing (random medium animal) * 60% chance that all cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 10 turns '''Option 3: '''Today, we show our strength by tossing (random large animal) * 20% chance that all cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 turns '''Bastard Child The insatiable power of our loins have once again produced an offspring. The child, a {1_Gender}, is quite {2_Quality}. We must decide whether to acknowledge them as a bastard or otherwise to deny them. Option 1: '''We shall acknowledge this one. * Gain a free Magistrate (if boy)/ Dignitary (if girl) '''Option 2: '''We shall acknowledge this one. * Lose 15% of your Golden Age Progress * Gain 70 Culture '''Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your fine porcelain and exploring your ore mountains! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Zwei833: Author * Jamforce: Artwork * bernie14: Graphics * Gatoutak: Artwork Notes and References